


The Book

by Huge_actman



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PT is such a stubborn turd, Pet Names, Sickfic, he literally does not take care of himself, how do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huge_actman/pseuds/Huge_actman
Summary: “Sometimes, you read a book and it fills you with this weird evangelical zeal, and you become convinced that the shattered world will never be put back together unless and until all living humans read the book.”-John Green





	The Book

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched tfios for the first time, and decided to use some John Green quotes as prompts. This one didn't go quite as planned, but I like how it turned out.  
> Also, I couldn't come up with a book to use?? So you get to hear all about how amazing this book is, but you will never know what book it is :))

Phillip closed his book and dropped it dejectedly into his lap, glaring fixedly at the canvas of the circus tent flap hanging in front of him. He refused, refused, to cry here, that would have to wait. Still, though, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision.  
He had to convince Phin to read this book, had to share this adventure, devastating as it had been, with his lover. There had to be a way to convince Phin to just open the book. If he could get that far, Phillip was certain Phineas would be hooked, and finish the book against his will.  
Not one for sitting still, the only books Phillip had ever observed Phineas reading had to do with business management, or perhaps the occasional murder. In the past, Phillip had left books on the nightstand, hoping Phineas would open them and understand why Phil loved them so, but so far, this strategy had failed. Phin simply stacked them neatly and proceed to ignore them. He did, however, read some of Phillip’s plays. Kind of him, considering the overly philosophical and unadventurous nature of them. There was rarely a murder, and when one did chance to occur, it was used as a metaphor, rather than a source of horror or adrenaline. Phillip liked his philosophy.  
This book- Phillip lovingly caressed the volume in his lap, enjoying the textured feel of the cover beneath his fingertips- it was a bit of everything, a little adventure for everyone. Tears began to leak unnoticed from Phillip’s eyes, and he dropped out of the physical world and into the one in his mind, revisualizing the ending- so bittersweet, so devastating, so perfectly heartbreaking. And if anyone could convince Phineas to read, it was his dear Flip.

“Flip, you know I don't read for pleasure.”  
“But Phin, you’ve never read anything like this. It’s- it’s like living a whole new life. Please...just this once.” Phillip stood on his toes and leaned his forehead against Phin’s. “Pleassseee, darling.”  
One important fact about P.T. Barnum- he was a huge sucker for pet names. And Phillip, charmer that he was, knew this before he knew it could be useful. When he couldn’t get his way, Phillip would pull out the big guns, and address his lover with every endearing term he could come up with. (This is how Phillip convinced Phin to visit the doctor regularly, among other things).  
It always worked.  
Phineas sighed and took the book from Phillip’s hands, “only for you, dearest.”

The book took up a permanent residence on the nightstand. Dust collected on the cover, and more than once, Phillip took a cup off of its red cloth cover, dismayed to see a ring-shaped stain.  
The circus was busier than ever, they were expanding, going in smaller groups to surrounding cities, as well as developing new acts every day. Most nights, both men fell into bed, exhausted, and neither had much leisure time. And, in Phin’s defense, Phillip’s books were also developing fine layers of dust.

Phillip looped a scarf that was several miles long, at the very least, around Phin’s neck and began to wind it around him, a task that would take many minutes. “Phineas, you're sick. We’re going home, Lettie can handle the circus for a day or two.”  
“No, I’m not! I’m fine, Phillip. You act like you're my damn mother!” Phineas protested weakly, trying to disentangle himself from the endless scarf, but nearly losing his balance instead. His eyes were too bright, but his face was gray as the January sky.  
“You look like shit, darling.”  
Phineas sighs, but does not protest this accusation. “Perhaps I’m just a bit tired.”  
Phillip finished wrapping the scarf around Phin’s neck, then handed him a pair of mittens for good measure. “Excellent. Now put these on. I can’t have you catching pneumonia on me, too.”  
“God, Flip,” Phineas sputters, “You really are acting like my mother! I’m fine, really!” This is followed by a thick sounding cough that Phineas has to bend over to manage.  
“Mmhm. C’mon.” Phillip began to tow Phineas toward the door, calling to Lettie over his shoulder “I’m taking Phin home, the bastard needs tea and a nap. Hold the fort down while we’re gone?”  
“You got it, Phil,” Lettie responds from across the ring. “Phineas, you do what he says, hear?”  
Phillip chuckles and drags a weakly protesting Phineas out the door by the coat sleeves.  
“Why does everyone treat me like I’m some irresponsible child who can’t take care of himself?” Phin grumbled as he fell into step beside Phillip, apparently resigned to his fate.  
Phillip wrapped his arm around Phin’s waist, ignoring the odd looks they got from passersby. “Because you are, darling.”

Phillip had all but wrestled Phin into first a hot bath, and then bed. Now Phin was pouting with every ounce of dramatic flair in him, moaning and groaning about how he was just fine. Phillip turned a deaf ear as he made a mug of lemon and honey tea and wondered if he would be able to convince Phin to drink it, or if he would have to resort to a combination of force, threats, and pet names.  
When Phillip renters their bedroom, Phineas is sitting up in bed, holding a familiar red book and grinning ear to ear. “Will you read to me, Flip?”


End file.
